Pequeños instantes
by Genee
Summary: La vida cambia en cuestión de segundos. Grandes momentos se narran en menor tiempo que eso. Y solo bastó una taza de chocolate caliente y la inspiración necesaria para contar la historia de cómo Taichi Yagami vivió su etapa de futuro padre al lado de su novia. [Completo/terminado]
1. Chapter 1

Digimon ni sus personajes —salvo Hanna Yagami— me pertenecen.

.

_"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante."_

Oscar Wilde.

Pequeños instantes.

.

I

Dos líneas paralelas, rojas y determinantes en su vida. La cara de susto en él. La risa estridente de ella. Se deslizó por la losa de la pared del baño con claros signos de preocupación. Sora seguía sentada en el escusado, sosteniendo la barra dentro de sus dedos.

—Positivo —dijo él—. ¡¿Pero de qué mierdas te ríes?!

Las carcajadas no cesaron, ni siquiera cuando ella habló:

—No lo sé ―contestó―, son los nervios.

Solo tenían veintitrés.

II

Biberones, coches, chupetes, dinero que no tenían, noches de desvelo, llanto y caca de bebé. Taichi no paraba de pensar en todas esas cosas. Sora dormía, su cabeza sobre su pecho, nada más alcanzaba a ver los anaranjados de ella. La respiración profunda en la mujer, Taichi no lo soportó más, y dentro de su cabecilla preocupada, se preguntó:

_¿Cómo puede dormir tan tranquila sin pensar en lo que viene?_

Le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

III

La primera cita con la doctora. Frente a su escritorio, la pareja se tomaba de las manos. La mujer con bata blanca preguntó:

—Bien, Sora, solo algunas preguntas para la futura mamá.

Desde cuál fue su primera regla, hasta si pensaba dar pecho. El interrogatorio parecía no tener fin.

—¿Algún embarazo previo? ¿Enfermedades? ¿Parientes diabéticos? ¿Tipo de sangre?

Y un montón más.

—Ahora las preguntas para el futuro papá: nombre, edad y profesión.

Taichi arrugó la cara:

—Es en serio, ¿solo eso preguntará?

¿Acaso solo importaba su profesión? Sora rió.

IV

La más difícil decisión fue decirle a Yuuko que sería padre. Se armó de valor. El teléfono repicó y la voz de mamá saludó:

—_Moshi-moshi._ Mamá, ehh, ¿cómo estás? Tengo que decir algo, Sora y yo seremos padres.

Ante la noticia de su hijo, la madre pegó un grito de emoción:

—¡Ay, santo cielo! Pero, ¿no son muy jóvenes para ser padres? No importa, hijo, aquí los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos. No pueden estar solos, necesitaran ayuda. Ser padres primerizos es muy difícil. ¡Oh, pero ¿qué han dicho los suegros?

Quiso hablar, pero la madre siguió parlanchina:

—¡No importa! ¡Qué emoción! Seré abuela. Ya va siendo hora que te tomes las cosas en serio, nada de fiestas. El dinero nunca será suficiente. ¿Ya fueron al médico? Deben salir de compras, la cuna y los biberones son primordial, ¡que sean anticólicos! ¿Tiene fotos del eco? Pásamela al teléfono, le diré a Hikari que la ponga en mi perfil para que mis amistades lo sepan.

Una madre cómo esa, en ningún mundo que existiera. Daba gracias a ella y sus locuras.

V

Desde que se enteró de la noticia Taichi tomó medidas drástica. Nada de zapatos altos para Sora, ni mucho esfuerzo, ni salidas a sola para la calle. Llegó al extremo de probar la comida de la mujer antes que ella para ver si estaba rancia o muy pesada. Las rodilleras y los cascos fueron vetados por la otra:

—Me parece que exageras ―dijo luego de ponerse la quinta capa de ropa. Nevaba, pero ya era absurda tanta paranoia.

Taichi colgó una bufanda extra en el cuello de la novia:

―Nada es suficiente para mantenerlas a salvo.

VI

Decidió preparar el desayuno. La comida favorita de Sora. Le daría una sorpresa en cuanto despertara. El aroma a las judías impregnaban todo el humilde apartamento.

Le escuchó acercarse a la cocina.

—Amor, hoy comemos tu favorito ―Le canturreó desde la cocina―. ¿Qué dices?, ¿judías de soja fermentada*?

Solo escuchó los pasos veloces de su mujer que se aleaba de la cocina y luego las arcadas en el baño.

VII

Mimi supo que sería tía y no pudo evitar hacer planes, comprar sus primeras prendas, obsequiarle cualquier cosa. Llegó al lado de Koushiro, él cargando un montón de cajas y bolsas. Nada qué pudiera hacer, la esposa estaba decidida.

—Compramos algunas cosillas al bebé, ¿espero que no les importe?

Al ver la montaña de regalos, Taichi pensó en que necesitaría ampliar el closet, y el apartamento entero.

VIII

Y si el humor de una embarazada no era de por sí volátil, que Taichi mirara a Sora vestirse y se pusiera al lado para comparar sus barrigas, era ya demasiado:

—¿Ahora quién es la que tiene la barriga de cinco meses de embarazo?

Pero con Taichi como marido, nunca era demasiado. Momentos como esos solo le hacían querer matarle. _Estúpido Taichi._

IX

Y los nombres. Las listas de nombres estaban por todos los lados. Repasaban uno tras otro. Buscaron significados. Unieron los suyos. Ninguno parecía ser el indicado. Cuando a uno le gustaba un nombre al otro no, cuando estaban de acuerdo en otro, resultaba que conocían a alguien con uno parecido, la referencia no ayudaba.

Se hundían en un mundo con nombres posibles. La elección no era tan fácil.

X

Se encerró en el baño. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Taichi tocó varias veces, le había asustado verla llegar en ese estado de la universidad.

Dentro Sora pensaba en los comentarios de los compañeros:

_¡Ya estás más gordita!"_

_"Cuidado con las estrías"_

_" a mí me salieron manchas"_

_"¡Ay, se te pueden caer los senos!"_

_"El cabello se pone horrendo luego del parto"_

_"Te hincharás como globo en el ultimo trimestre"_.

Y así muchos _cumplidos_ más.

Abrió la puerta ante la insistencia del otro, todavía con los retazos de las últimas lágrimas en sus ojos. Una vez afuera, le contó lo que dijeron sus compañeros, Taichi le abrazó:

—No hagas caso, son unos tontos. ¡Si cada día estás más bella!

¿Cómo no amarlo? No pudo haber hecho una mejor elección.

_Taicho-baka._


	2. Chapter 2

Inspiradas en uns viñetas vistas por el facebook; Papá 2.0.

Digimon no me pertenece. Algunas viñetas tampoco, en su mayoría sí.

* * *

XI

Sora terca y testaruda. Taichi no daba su brazo a torcer. Las apuesta incrementaron y la espera se hacia más larga y corta.

—Será niña. La niña de papá.

—Te aseguro que es niño. Lo presiento.

—¿Apostamos?

—Perderás, Yagami.

100 yenes. Un ganador. Taichi se sabía vencedor.

XII

Nada se comparaba a aquél instante. Los latidos del corazón del bebé eran apresurados, música para los oídos.

Sus manos se tomaron. Rieron juntos. No podían creer que dentro estaba un retoño producto de su amor.

—Es una niña —dijo la doctora.

Taichi se emocionó. Sora perdió 100 yenes, dentro de su felicidad, nada le importaba: era niña, estaba sana y pronto llegaría al mundo.

Esa tarde, al llegar a su edificio, en la terraza, Taichi no pudo evitar gritarle a la ciudad entera que sería padre de una hermosa bebé. La emoción no cabía en sus huesos. Su vida a penas comenzaba.

XIII

Lo que sí sucedió luego fueron los cambios. Sora no solo mostraba su vientre pronunciado, antojos o las nauseas de la mañana, sino que el ver una simple película se volvía un desafío.

—Pon pausa, debo ir al baño —decia ella.

Aquello había sido a las 22.41. Taichi volvió a poner la película en marcha.

—¡Ups! Pipí otra vez —Bajó de la cama y corrió nuevamente al baño.

22.50. Ni diez minutos habían pasado. El marido torció los ojos.

Molestaba un poco, pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Taichi debía permitirle eso y muchas cosas más. Se trataba de su mujer e hija, además, que Sora dijera que sería futbolista por patear tanto su vejiga lo emocionaba.

Sora regresó a la cama, apenas puso su rodilla sobre el colchón le dieron ganas de volver al baño. De entre las sábanas, Taichi sacó un paquete.

Los chistes y bromas no debían de ser privados por el embarazo. El joven le mostró un paquete de pañales para adultos.

Mayor golpetazo le propino la mujer indignada.

—Yo me lo busqué —se quejó sobando su cabeza.

XIV

El carrito de compras rebosado de dulce de leche. Taichi empujaba de él, Sora con la sonrisa dibujada tomaba cuanto dulce encontraba, algunos ni siquiera llegaban al carro, iban directo hasta la boca.

—El mes pasado fueron las fresas, veo que ahora será el dulce de leche. ¿No te parece que son muchos?

Debió aprender la lección con las fresas.

—¿Me dices gorda?

—No, mi amor. Solo que me gusta complacerte.

Sora rio, tomando otro tarro de dulces.

_Ups, por poco y se enoja. _Se decía Taichi en su fuero interior, muy risueño.

XV

—Viejo, y, ¿no tienes miedo?

Yamato bebió de su cerveza. Taichi hizo un cambio de pierna. La oscuridad del bar ponía el ambiente.

—Todo el tiempo, pero te aseguro que es la sensación más hermosa del mundo cuando escuchas por primera vez el latido de su corazón.

—Ahora deberás de apretarte los pantalones. No imagino a un idiota como tú de papá. Menos mal tienes a Sora.

—Gracias por el apoyo, v_iejo._

—Lo harás bien. Lo aseguro. ¿Un trago por eso?

Las botellas chocaron.

XVI

Desde el momento en que Sora entró en trabajo de parto los pelos de Taichi se dispararon y desordenaron más. Corrió a por las maletas, el bolso de los biberones y pañales, también el bolso de Sora. Corría de un lugar a otro, pendiente de que nada se le quedase. Su cabeza se llenó de preguntas, todas ligadas a la salud y vida del bebé y de Sora.

—Relájate —le dijo la mujer. Puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Todo saldrá bien.

La sonrisa de Taichi apareció. Su pecho se desinfló. Su Sora era genial. La besó antes de empujarla al auto. _Todo estaría bien._

XVII

Habían sido horas y horas de trabajo de parto. No pudo dormir en toda la noche. Sus emociones se dividían en dos: entre emocionado y preocupado. Todo un manojo de nervios. Una enfermera le llamó, sonreía, no podía ser una mala señal, de repente se dio cuenta de que ella ya habia llegado al mundo. Tragó saliva y caminó hasta la sala de parto. Solo algunos paso les hacían extraños todavía.

XVIII

La manito más pequeñas del mundo tomó su dedo. El pecho se le aceleró. Miró a Sora, emocionado. Tanta felicidad no cabía en su mirada entusiasta y rebosada en alegría. Su bebé, tan pequeña y frágil. No podía creer que una cosita tan preciosa y pequeña fuese su hija. Las preocupaciones, preparaciones como padre y la espera habían valido la pena. Aquellas mejillas sonrosadas y su aura llena de paz era todo lo que necesitaba.

Y el momento de dos pasó a ser de muchos. La pareja recibió entre abrazos a la familia y amigos. Todos reunidos le daban la bienvenida a Hanna Yagami.

XIX

Durante la primera noche en casa Taichi no pudo dormir. Sus ojos veían el blanco del techo. Sus manos sobre su pecho se entrelazaban. Miró a Sora dormir placida, el día con la recién nacida había sido agotador, entendía que Sora durmiese como tronco.

La mesa de noche la componían biberones, termos, pañales y tollas húmedas. Todo enla casa en revolución por alguien que no podía ni ir al baño o comer sola.

Miró la cuna de la bebé a un lado, con Hanna vestida de rosado, era hermosa de ver.

Regresó al techo, sin lograr cerrar los parpados. No podía dejar de pensaren si estaría realmente dormida o si el mosquitero funcionaba.

_¿Y si la dejé muy bocarriba? ¿Si llora y no la oigo? ¿Tendrá frió?_

Así hasta que se durmió. Entre sueño y sueño despertaba, solo para saberla a salvo.

XX

La navidad llegó y con ella los primeros regalos para Hanna. Taichi y Sora pasaron todo un mes en busca del regalo especial para su nena. Incluso pelearon por ver cuál sería su preferido. Estaba emocionada, la pequeña que aprendía a caminar se divertía con las cajas y papel de regalo dejando los presentes a un lado. Poco le importaba a sus padres, verla sonreír era todo lo que necesitaban.

XXI

¡Ha ejercitarse!

Tiempo de bajar los kilos ganados por la barriga. Sora en ropa deportiva levantaba las pesas para mujer y repetía una serie de posiciones que vio una vez en un DVD. Había decidido que tendría un mejor cuerpo que el de antes.

No muy lejos de ella, la bebé en su sillita miraba las imágenes del televisor, con un conjunto en rojo y rosa, enseñando el pañal blanco. Taichi tirado en un sillón, con el biberón en una mano por si ella lloraba y libros de Estudios Internacionales en la otra, ese era el retrato de la familia las tardes del sábado.

XXII

Le había dicho que tenía una entrevista de trabajo. Ese día Taichi lo tenía libre de la universidad. Irían los tres a una fiesta, el segundo año de vida del hijo de un vecino que vivía en la planta baja del edificio. Sora dejó a cargo a su marido durante el día, debía tenerla lista antes de las 16.00. Cuando Sora llegó a casa y vio la combinación de ropa en su hija, casi desmaya: una falda azul sobre unos leggins purpuras con lunares blancos, un gorro verde y un suéter anaranjado de rayas.

Ser la hija de una diseñadora y que su padre tuviera el gusto de un avestruz.

Taichi, orgulloso, mostraba su creación en brazos. Sora sudaba la gota gorda. ¿Cómo decirle que no podían salir así?

XXIII

Todos sus amigos, Hikari y Takeru, Mimi, Yamato y Koushiro, Joe, Miyako, Iori, Daisuke, los suegros y padres, todos reunidos, rodeando la mesa. De sonrisas largas y rostros felices celebraban el primer año de la más pequeña integrante de la familia de digielegidos. Hanna sentada miraba las luces de su pastel de conejo, regalo de la tía Mimi. Taichi abrazaba a Sora que lloraba de la emoción. El grupo mirando a Sora. Nadie se percató de la bebé, que en medio de un descuido, tomó un trozo de la torta y la metió en su boca.

—Es tan glotona como el papá —alguien dijo.

Hanna aplaudió riendo. Se sabía el centro de atención y lo disfrutaba.

Las carcajadas adornaron la mesa, todos llenos de ternura ante la gracia de una nenita.

[*]

—El primer año de Hanna, viejo. ¿Sentimientos?

—No caben en mi cuerpo —respondió sonriente—. El tiempo pasa tan rápido.

—Y pensar que pronto le lloverán los novios —agregó Mimi con nada de malicia.

Taichi sintió el corazón detenersele. Casi se ahogó con la bebida que intentaba pasar por su garganta.

La nuca picaba, se le habían erizado los vellos. Yamto rió. Mimi seguiría siempre de imprudente.

Esa tarde, entre tortas y regalos, Taichi y Yamato declararon que Hanna jamás crecería, mucho menos tendría novio.

* * *

¡HOLA! Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos en la segunda parte ñ.ñ

¡Ciao!

**Editado: 21-01-16**


	3. Chapter 3

Debo aclarar que las viñetas de Facebook poseen derecho de autor, y pertenecen a la cuenta de Facebook e Instagram de Papá 2.0'. Antes avisé, ahora dejo el nombre de los autores. Con todo y eso, algunas de las viñetas no son de ellos, sino mías y en su mayoría (las que he usado) están adaptadas, por no decir que todas.

* * *

Segunda parte:

.

.

_Un instante es la eternidad. Eternidad es un instante. Cuando ves todo como un instante, comienzas a ver._

Wu Men Kuan

I

En un principio Taichi no trabajaba. Conseguir un empleo era difícil, sobre todo en su campo. Mientras estuvo desempleado, era Sora la que llevaba el pan a la mesa. No se sentía menos que ella, su esposa comprendía la situación y él tenía fe de que pronto todo se solucionaría.

Esperar no le gustaba, pero ya había presentado un montón de entrevistas, era el turno de ser paciente, y mientras lo era, pasaba la tarde correteando a Hanna que comenzaba a gatear, la hija parecía tener la fuerza y energía de un maratonista ruso entrenado en Afganistán.

En ese entonces, mientras jugaban, descubrió que la barriguita y _ese_ _kilito_ extra que tenía encima le estaban pasando factura. Se cansaba demasiado rápido. Ya no era un niño.

Hizo una nota mental: _Inscribirse en el gimnasio._

Hace seis meses ya de aquella nota mental, ni siquiera una lagartija hubo hecho.

II

El teléfono sonó por enésima vez esa última media hora. Taichi se levantó con parsimonia y cara de fastidio. En el primer día de trabajo de Sora lo único que hacía su mujer era extrañar a su hija lo que causaba que Taichi rodara los ojos cada vez que el teléfono sonaba.

—_¿Ya le diste el biberón?_ —repetía Sora—. _Le toca dormir a las 10:00. Recuerda que el agua de la bañera no debe estar ni muy fría ni muy caliente. Dile que la amo, que la extraño. ¿Sabes qué? Voy en camino…_

—Sora, mi amor, la niña está bien. ¡Si ni se acuerda que tiene una madre!

Decirle estúpido era muy poco. Sora casi lloró cuando el otro le dijo aquello. Menos mal que era Sora y sabía reponerse de inmediato de aquellos momentos.

_¡Taichi estúpido insensible!_

III

Su trabajo como _madre_ no era del todo divertido. Taichi comenzaba a entender a su progenitora y al resto de las amas de casas del mundo. La tarea de limpiar el apartamento entero y que en menos de cinco segundos un huracán (llámese Hanna Yagami) volcara el trabajo de toda una mañana era una ironía de la vida.

—¡Oh, hija! —Su mirada _retadora_ no era más que ojos dulces de un padre incapaz de regañar a una hija traviesa—. ¿De dónde rayos sacaste lodo? ¡Pero si estamos en un apartamento! ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a esta parte de la pared si no mides ni medio metro?

Hanna reía y Taichi le miraba con los ojos achicados. Ya lo entendía, su hija disfrutaba haciéndole sufrir.

¡Seguro que Sora le mataría!

La pequeña castaña era un dragón disfrazado de cordero.

—Me sacaras canas verdes, _Ternura._

Y a limpiar.

IV

Lo más difícil de ser padres no era el tener que limpiar el desastre del hijo o estar atento ante todas sus diabluras. El peor lado de ser un padre eran las visitas al pediatra. Aunque se tratase de una consulta rutinaria, siempre existían los miedos de que algo con el bebé estuviese mal. Ningún padre desea escuchar ese tipo de noticias, por ello ese sustillo revolcándose en sus tripas cada vez que tenían la cita médica.

A pesar de todo, Hanna estaba completamente saludable.

Pero cuando el pediatra dijo:

—Le toca la vacuna contra el sarampión.

Tanto Sora como Taichi sintieron un hueco en el pecho. Su pequeña, adorable y sensible bebé sería pinchada por una aguja que parecía ser del largo de un_hashi*._

Los ojos en la mujer y el marido se cristalizaron cuando la nalguita de su nena quedó al descubierto. Y en el momento en el que el doctor acercó la aguja comenzaron a llorar a moco suelto.

Su niña lloraría sin piedad. Le dolería. No querían verle sufrir. Ya lo intuían. Era demasiado tener que torturarle de ese modo, pero no podían evitarlo, imaginarle sintiendo dolor les dolía a ellos dos el doble. Era un suplicio sin duda.

_¡¿Por qué la vida les torturaba de esa manera?!_

Hanna no lloró, de hecho, parecía curiosa al ver cómo sus padres lo hacían.

_Exagerados_, era la palabra que se repetía el médico en su fuero interior.

V

Ese fin de semana Sora estaba en el balcón, leía un libro psicológico para aprender a ser buena madre. Taichi comenzaba a creer que no le estaba enseñando nada dicho libro, porque cuando el pañal de la niña comenzó a oler mal, enseguida Sora le dijoi que era su turno de cambiarla.

—Siempre es mi turno —se quejó.

Pero ya estaba preparado. No era la primera vez que la mujer se lo hacía.

Usando tapabocas y alguna toalla limpia enrollada alrededor del cuello y nariz, se acercó a la pequeña que olía a _rayos_. En ocasiones, como esa, usaba pinzas para sujetar el pañal. A veces sentía los ojos arderles ante el fétido aroma.

—¡Oh, Hanna, hija, ¿te has comido a un vagabundo podrido?!

Jamás pudo entender cómo de una _cosita_ tan pura y pequeña saliese tanta asquerosidad y putrefacción.

Ni los sprays aromáticos ocultaban la hediondez de su primogénita.

VI

Les veía sin entender qué les sucedían. Sus bocas gesticulaban despacio y su voz era más pausada. Miraba como entre ellos luchaban al intentar hacerle saber lo que ella no acababa de comprender.

Desde que dijo: _chao, _sin querer queriendo hace tres días atrás, Sora y Taichi se comportaban raros.

_—Paaaap_á. Anda, mi amor, di _papá._ Ambos sabemos que soy tu padre favorito. _Paaaa-pá._

Y, la madre seria y preocupada, no escapaba del infantilismo competidor que la ocasión propiciaba:

—No, Hanna, primero di _mamá._ _Ma ma ma ma. Maa-má._ Te compró un dulce si me llamas primero.

Pero Taichi tenía más ventajas al estar desempleado y pasar tiempo con la bebé, no hubo dulces ni chantajes por parte de Sora que evitaran que la primera palabra de la niña fuese _papá. _Que le enseñara a decir:_ papá_, todas las tardes que Sora no estaba en casa, podía ser el motivo de aquél logro.

El orgullo no le cabía en el pecho, ni en la cama, porque Sora lo botó esa misma noche fuera de ella. Cuando se regodeaba el marido era insoportablemente infantil. Pero Sora siempre acababa riendo cuando lo enviaba a dormir al sillón. Sin duda, era mala perdedora.

VII

Uno de los momentos más difíciles de estar en casa, con la niña a solas era el momento de la comida. Cuando Hanna comía de su papilla, hasta el perro del vecino lo hacía también.

La comida desparramada por todos lados.

Taichi se preguntaba cómo rayos había llegado puré de papas a su enredada cabellera, a veces descubría —cuando se bañaba— un poco de la papilla debajo de sus calzones.

Era un misterio.

VII

Otra ardua tarea de ser papás era tener esquivar los juguetes en el suelo como si fuesen minas explosivas. Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Taichi y a Sora que los legos causaban enorme dolor al pisarlos, no le hubiesen creído por exagerados.

Por las noches pequeñas marcas de círculos rojos dibujaban la planta de sus pies. ¿Y el dolor? El dolor era lo peor. Caminar por espinas de rosas era menos tortuoso que toparse con un lego a media noche de camino al baño.

Y decir groserías para aliviar el dolor no estaba permitido. Hanna era un loro parlanchín que repetía todo lo que escuchaba.

IX

Sora jugaba con Hanna una tarde donde Taichi estaba cerrando el contrato de su nuevo empleo. Juguetes adornaban todo el piso del apartamento. El lugar era un desastre. Cuando la mujer se dispuso a ordenar (si no Taichi le echaría en cara que era más ordenado que ella) observó a la hija de pie, dando sus primeros pasos.

Como principal reacción tomó el teléfono celular y grabó parte de la nueva proeza de la niña mientras le llamaba con un tono de voz agudo y bajo. Emocionada animaba a la hija a seguir andando. Sus pasitos lentos y torpes animaban a la madre. Un momento que no olvidaría jamás.

Una vez Hanna cayó al piso y no volvió a levantarse, Sora llamó a Taichi:

—¡Já! ¿A que no adivinas de lo que te perdiste?

Era su turno de regodearse ante el marido.

X

Hanna en su cabecita tenía un extraño peinado hecho con espuma de jabón. Dentro de la bañera: chapoteaba todo el lugar; por otro lado, arrodillado a un lado de la tina, Taichi blandía el cepillo (de tallar la espalda) como una espada, con la toalla de baño se hizo una capa y la espuma sobre su rostro daba la impresión de ser una espesa y pomposa barba blanca.

Sora se recargó sobre el marco del baño. La sonrisa más grande que podía dar cuando escuchó la voz disfrazada de Taichi decir:

—Larga vida la mi dulce princesa Hanna.

Sin duda, verle jugar tan comprometidamente le causaba ternura a la pelirroja. Taichi era merecedor de muchos besos y mimos. Lo amaba, estaba segura. No pudo haber elegido un mejor padre para su hija.

Encontrarle de esa manera o con la bebé dormida sobre su pecho al final del día (que sucedía muchas veces) se convertía en su parte favorita del día.

Su familia estaba lejos de ser perfecta, pero lo perfecto está sobrevalorado.

—¡La reina Sora de Yagami ha llegado! —dijo Taichi cuando le descubrió mirándole.

Sora se acercó y le besó en la boca. Se regalaron una sonrisa cariñosa y luego jugaron con su hija que reía divertida y clamaba que la mamá le prestase atención.

Pequeños instantes que marcaban a un par de corazones.

* * *

**[1] Hashi: palillos que usan los japoneses para comer.**

¡Gracias por leer! ñ.ñ

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

¡Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Pequeños instantes

.

.

I

Taichi con sus bermudas marrones y playera azul. Caminaba empujando el carrito de la bebé por el centro comercial. Sora a su lado revisaba la lista de las cosas que debían hacer ese día. Mientras caminaban en dirección al supermercado que quedaba en un piso superior, Taichi se percató de un letrero guindado al lado de los ascensores:

_Ascensores fuera de servicio debido a mantenimiento._

_Lamentamos los inconvenientes._

―Ni modo ―dijo Sora―. Tendremos que subir por las escaleras. ―Y dio una palmada en la espalda de Taichi―. No te tardes mucho.

Taichi miró a la novia marcharse, silbaba una melodía alegre. Su vista en el coche, luego en la larga escalera que debía subir con Hanna y su transporte para bebés.

―Si lo miras como una señal ―dijo sonriendo a la hija―. Verás que no es más que un incentivo para que aprendas a caminar rápido, ¿no crees?

Hanna levantó los brazos para que el papá le cargara.

―Quizá sea una señal para mí. ―Cargó a la hija y arrastró el coche―. Debería volver a hacer ejercicios.

II

―Hanna, quédate quieta, hija ―Tachi sintió la salpicadura del agua caer dentro de la boca.

Hanna se echó a reír y siguió manoteando el agua de la bañera.

―Tengo que ir al trabajo, pequeña traviesa. No puedo llegar con el cabello y la ropa mojada. ¿Quieres que despidan a papá?

Como hablar con un tronco. Hanna no desistía a la idea de querer que papá se bañara con ella. Taichi se dio por vencido. Tendría que cambiarse de traje, luego.

―Espera un segundo ―dijo y se dio media vuelta―. Tú mamá ha olvidado reponer el champú.

Un segundo, solo fue un segundo que dejó de mirarle, y en un segundo, Hanna aprovechó para traicionar toda su confianza. Vil perversa y escabullidisa bebé._¡¿Quién sería su padre?!_

La niña de año y medio se las arregló para dejar la bañera y correr desnuda por toda la casa, con el papel higiénico desenrollandose desde su mano y los charcos del agua por doquier.

Taichi corrió tras ella (la hija llevaba segundos de ventaja), sintió que se acercaba, lo que desencadenó la risa divertida de la bebé por todo el apartamento.

―¡Taichi! ―gritó Sora. Hanna le abrazaba las piernas.

Vaya manera de empezar el día. No le quedó de otra que rascar su nuca y sonreír a Sora que miraba el desastre de casa.

―El huracán Hanna ha llegado a Odaiba ―dijo, divertido.

III

Estaba en el trabajo, revisaba papeles para pasárselos a su superior. Un día rutinario haciendo cosas rutinarias.

A mitad de la mañana la secretaría de la oficina llamó, indicándole que tenía a su mujer en la línea uno.

Cuando atendió la llamada escuchó el llanto de Sora: _hospital y Hanna_. Fue todo lo que alcanzó a entender.

Dejó todo atrás y salió corriendo al hospital.

Jou lo esperaba en la entrada, su bata blanca y nuevas gafas le daban el aspecto de un verdadero medico experimentado.

―¿Está bien? ―La preocupación era palpable.

―Sora exageró ―respondió sonriente―. Sora siempre exagera.

Pero Taichi no se fiaba. Jou le invitó a pasar al modulo donde esperaba la familia del amigo.

La escena era la de una niña pequeña que enjuagaba las lágrimas de una madre preocupada, por la ventana de admiraba el día soleado. Sora sonreía con ternura ante el gesto de Hanna.

Taichi se acercó.

―Se tragó una moneda ―dijo la mujer que se miraba más calmada.

―Pues, ahora sabemos que realmente le va a _gustar _el dinero.

No fue nada que pudiera pasar a peores.

IV

El domingo por la mañana Taichi sintió caer un peso sobre su espalda. Farfulló algo antes de darse por enterado que su hija lo veía en ese momento como un poni, de esos coloridos que tanto le gustaba ver por la TV. Se las arregló para dejar a la hija sobre el colchón, cambió la cara de dirección, pretendiendo recuperar el sueño. Pero Hanna volvió a hacer de las suyas, ahora jugaba con el enmarañado cabello del padre. Su juego sin mucho tacto,le halaba el pelo y obligó a Taichi a prestarle atención.

Sora, del otro lado, también daba los buenos días a la familia. Hanna en el medio se reía, porque Taichi le hacía c_osquillitas en la barriguita. _Por mañanas como esa decían que sus vidas eran perfectas. No necesitaban de mucho, sino de cariño y amor. Y de eso mucho les sobraba.

V

**[20:05] Taichi: **_No hagas ruido, la niña se durmió._

**[20:05] Sora: **_¿Tan pronto?_

**[20:06] Sora: **A_cabas de llevarla a la cama._

**[20:06]****Sora:**_ Vale, siempre se duerme más rápido contigo que conmigo :C_

**[20:08] Taichi:**_ Deja el drama._

**[20:08] Taichi:**_ Aprovechamos que está dormida y vemos una peli._

**[20:08] Sora:**_ ¡Sííí! ¡Noche de película con mi Taicho!_

**[20:09] Taichi:**_ Alquilaré esa que quisimos ver hace ya un tiempo._

**[20:09] Sora: **_Haré palomitas._

**[20:09] Sora: **_Solo espero que no nos quedemos dormidos a mitad de la trama_

**[20:09] Sora: **...c_omo pasó la última vez. :'D_

**[20:11] Taichi: **_O, en el peor de los casos, que Hanna despierte y no miremos el final._

**[20:11] Taichi: **_Somos un desastre, ¿lo sabes?_

**[20:12] Sora: **L_o sé, pero como amo a nuestra familia._

VI

Miraban un programa de televisión para niños. Hanna con dos años ya miraba televisión sin dar saltos y brincos (bueno, casi no lo hacía mucho). Con una manta y su peluche para abrazar, estaba hipnotizada por el número de baile de los chicos de la Secundaría para ponis humanoides. Todo un drama que a la hija le gustaba ver y que al padre no molestaba.

Sora había viajado por cuestiones de trabajo, así que esa noche no había toque de queda para dormir.

La niña disfrutó de la película hasta el final. En el último número de baile hubo mucha coreografía y fuegos artificiales a montón. A Hanna le brillaban los ojos. Cuando terminó la película y aparecieron los créditos, Hanna pegó un brinquillo del mueble y comenzó a mover el _pompi _y los pies_._

―_¡'ailemos, papi! _―Seguía el ritmo de la música.

Taichi se echó a reír y puso de pie, acompañando las locuras de su _tesorito_, dándole vueltas y echando pasos torpes al azar. Hanna abría los brazos y danzaba con soltura y ritmo, ritmo que ni Taichi ni Sora tenían.

Fue,sin duda, el mejor baile improvisado que hubo tenido jamás.

VII

Una vez Sora miró en un programa de televisión que hablaban sobre cómo lograr que sus hijos se reconociesen como individuos femeninos o masculinos. A Sora le pareció interesante aquello. Decía que cuando un niño está en la ducha es primordial que los padres nombren las partes de su cuerpo. Ya sea jugando o para mostrar qué parte están enjabonando. De esa manera, el hijo aprende y conoce mucho más sobre su cuerpo. La mujer lo comentó con su marido.

Una técnica que Sora puso en practica y que Taichi perfeccionó con el pasar del tiempo.

No solo la nombraba, sino que hacía más divertido la hora que Hanna tanto detestaba. Taichi cantaba, la melodía era contagiosa.

―_Vamos a echar jabón en las pieeeernas._

―_En la _peeeerna ―Hanna repetía siguiendo el ritmo del papá.

―_Vamos a echar jabón en los braaazos._

―_En _'baaachos.

―_Echemos un poco de jabón en el _culete [*]

Pero, esa vez, la hija no siguió la letra. Abrió los ojos a más no poder e inhaló con sorpresa.

―¡NO, Papá! _―_Regañó_―, _mami no gusta _gosería._

Taichi se echó a reír.

―No dije ninguna.

―Papá, '_ijiste tulo._

No pudo evitar soltar una risilla. Le echó un poco de agua en la cabeza.

―No. Yo dije _culete._

Hanna se encogió de hombros y abrió los brazos pegados a las costillas, exclamando:

―_Tulete es tulo, papá ―_Le explicó con tono sabiondo.

―Vale, lo siento. ¿Puede ser nuestro secreto? No tienes por qué decirle a mamá.

―¿No?

―No.

Hanna lo pensó un segundo y luego cogió el jabón para seguir cantando.

―_Vamo' a echa 'abón en el tuleeete. En el tuleeete._

VIII

Necesitaba bajar de inmediato a planta baja, entregar unos folios con diseños de la ropa para la pasarela de Otoño y regresar cuanto antes a terminar de adornar el pastel por el cumpleaños de su marido. No le gustaba hacer esperar a sus jefes. Mucho agradecía que a la jefa no le importase ir a recoger su trabajo en casa.

Pero Taichi no había llegado de la oficina, Hanna se había quedado dormida jugando con sus muñecas y a Sora no le gustaba dejarla sola en el apartamento.

Miró sus dos opciones: la primera se devoraba el último trozo de sandía, el estómago lleno sobresalía de tanto comer, la segunda opción tarareaba una canción y batía la mezcla para el pastel. Piyomon parecía ser la elección más confiable.

―Ya regreso, cuida a Hanna, por favor ―dijo―. No dejes que Agumon pruebe el pastel.

―Cuenta conmigo, Sora ―contestó la digimon rosa.

Bajó y subió, siempre corriendo. Diez minutos hubieron pasaron cuando regresó a casa. Sus ojos no lo podían creer. Casi pega un grito al verlos con las manos en la masa.

―Yo no fui ―dijo Hanna, con el pastel hecho migas en el suelo y la boca llena de chocolate.

―Intenté detenerlo, pero eran dos contra uno ―dijo en su defensa Piyomon.

Agumon no parecía lamentarlo. Tragó el último trozo de la torta.

Sora casi llora. ¡Fiel reflejo de Taichi y Agumon! Su hija era un caso serio.

Caminó a la cocina y sacó nuevos ingredientes. Mientras batía los huevos, pensaba que todo era culpa de Taichi.

IX

―¡Papááá! ¡Ya!

Taichi se asomó por la puerta del baño con dos de sus dedos tapando la nariz, bromeaba, su niña lo sabía ya.

―Papá.

Los pies de Hanna Yagami ni alcanzaban a tocar la losa del suelo. Se reía, avergonzada.

―Me anticipé mucho al celebrar que habías dejado los pañales ―La niña se rió, otra vez―, Vamos. ¡Limpiemos ese _culete!_

X

Corrió pero le bloquearon la salida. Regresó sus pasos en busca de la salida _b_ para emergencias, de nuevo, uno de sus padres le impedía salir de la habitación. Corrió, sin darse por vencida. Dio tumbos por toda la habitación, con un lego en la mano y la sonrisa en los labios.

Taichi la levantó como si fuera un avión. La dejó caer en la cama, llenándola de besos.

―¡Hora de dormir, princesa!

Sora sacó una pijama de la gaveta y la tendió en el colchón.

―Relevo ―dijo Taichi, chocando la mano de la mujer como si fueran futbolistas que intercambian posiciones.

Taichi se dirigió al baño para cepillar sus dientes y darse una ducha. Sora vistió a la niña traviesa.

―Vamos a dormir ―Su voz fue suave.

―No.

―Sí, ya es hora.

―_Quiero juga' con papi._

Sora frunció el ceño, enojada en broma.

―¡Ah! ¿Conmigo no quieres jugar?

―Papi divertido.

―¿Y yo?

―_Tambén, _pero papi _mash._

―Vale, pero igual tienes que dormir.

Sora le palmeó el trasero, le dio su manta y la refugió debajo del brazo. Contó un cuento, también le dio de beber leche, pero no se dormía. Ahora le cantaba, sobandole la pancita. Tampoco resultó.

―Mi amor, ya es muy tarde. Duermete, por favor.

―No _quielo._

―Pero debes dormir para poder ser _grande_ y _fuerte_. Además, tu papá y yo tenemos que trabajar. Si no dormimos bien estaremos muy cansados. ¿Quieres que estemos cansados mañana? No podremos llevarte al parque si lo estamos. ¿Eso quieres?

Hanna negó.

―Pues, durmamos. Y si te portas bien, vamos a jugar al parque mañana por la tarde, ¿si?

A Hanna le gustó la idea. Abrazó fuerte a su mamá y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla. Justo en el pequeño momento de madre e hija, Tachi salió del baño, con una toalla al rededor del cuello y el cabello mojado.

―¡Oh, qué bien! ―dijo animado―. ¡Abrazo grupal!

Y saltó sobre su mujer e hija. La noche previa a los sueño se llenó de risas y abrazos revoltosos.

* * *

[*] Culete: culo (como lo explica Hanna). En mi defensa, no suena tan grosero. ¿Se usa en otros países? Es que solo lo he escuchado de una tía muy ociosa.

Por cierto, mantendré el _status _ del fic como _completo. _No sé cuándo actualice o si llegaré a hacerlo nuevamente. Por ello lo dejaré así, de otro modo sentiría mucha presión para actualizar y no me gusta.

PD: si encuentran errores de tipeo o de redacción u ortográficos, les agradeceré enormemente que me los hicieran llegar por un MP o mediante un review.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Ciao! ñ.ñ


End file.
